Mordu D'amour
by Cara Delan
Summary: Nuit des lemons du 31 octobre. Résumé à venir


** /!\Attention/!\**

**La fin de cet OS est très rapide. Étant donné que le contexte d'écriture limitait le temps d'écriture, je n'ai pas pu développer toute une partie. Ce n'est bien sûr pas dans ma pensée de minimiser l'acte qui se produite. C'est un geste grave qui ne doit pas être minimiser. **

**Cet OS connaitra une réécriture pour la fin, je le ferais surement sous la forme d'un chapitre supplémentaire quand j'aurais le temps. D'autant que je dois écrire un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction longue en cours (_un peu d'audace ne peut pas faire de mal... si?_ fiction amour sucré qui d'ailleurs traite beaucoup mieux le sujet, même si ce n'est pas parfait, loin de là. )**

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Disclaime: je personnage ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Warning: Drogue, scènes +18, prostitution**

**Soirée Halloween**

**_Ange noir Fuite, Morsure, Poison Prostitution_**

Le 2 août, le jour de l'anniversaire de Kagami. Celui-ci fêtait ses dix-sept ans et ses coéquipiers avaient décidé de fêtait ça en grande pompe. Résultat ? Ils avaient invité une grande partie de leurs adversaires et amis chez le joueur, ce qui n'était pas forcément du goût de ce dernier. Finalement, son appart comptait sa coach : Riko, son équipe : Kuroko, Hyüga, Izuki, Mitobe, Teppei, Koganei, Tsuchida, Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, Akashi, Momoi, Imayoshi et au plus grand déséspoir de Kagami, Aomine.

L'hôte des lieux ne savait pas comment tous pouvaient tenir dans son appartement, mais par miracle ils arrivaient à ne pas être serrer à en étouffer, et surtout, ils avaient réussi à prévoir assez de nourriture et de bonbon pour les estomacs sur pattes qu'étaient les basketteurs. La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien, les discussions n'étaient pas enflammés, elles étaient même plutôt calmes et amicale, la passion qui les réunissaient arrivant à leurs faire oublier quelques heures leurs concurrence. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps quand Kagami reçu un coup de fil sur son fixe. Le silence se fit, par respect et Kagami se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant le numéro. Il se dépêcha de décrocher, de demander à son correspondant de patienter et de sortir sur le balcon.

Intrigué, Aomine se rapprocha discrètement de la porte pour écouter la conversation pendant que les autres reprenaient leurs conversations.

« Oui ? … Non, je ne peux pas ce soir … Je sais, mais… … Je me rattraperais … Non ! J'ai besoin de cette relation … Je vous dis que je ne peux pas… J'ai dix-huit personnes chez moi… Je ne le savais pas. Des amis ont organisé une fête surprise … D'accord … A demain… »

Il raccrocha et Aomine se dépêcha de bouger avant que Kagami ne le remarque. Ce denier posa le téléphone et alla se rassoir avec les autres, un peu moins enclin à faire la fête.

« C'était qui, demanda Aomine l'air innocent.

- Personne, répondit Kagami. Mauvais numéro.

- C'est pour ça que tu es sorti et que vous avez parlé aussi longtemps.

- Bon, ok. C'était un ami.

- Ce n'est pas comme si on était tous là, voyons.

- J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis en dehors de vous, vous n'êtes pas seuls au monde !

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait que le basket qui t'intéressait non plus !

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! »

Kagami commençait sérieusement à se mettre en colère, et de nouveau, le silence s'était fait. Un long silence gênant que Momoi eu l'amabilité de briser.

« Bon, c'est pas comme si on avait que ça à faire de discuter ? Qui fait un loup-garou ?

- Satsuki… on a passé l'âge…

- Aller ! S'il te plait ! »

Et elle continua de supplier tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent un à un. Ils s'installèrent donc tous en rond autour d'elle, qui prit la place de maitre du jeu.

« Aller ! Le village de Tiercelieux se rendort. »

Et les tours passèrent, et firent s'enchainer les parties. Cupidon s'amusant bien en mariant Riko et Hyüga, puis s'acharnant sur Kagami, ce qui lui fit perdre la dernière partie royalement quand il tomba sur la carte « ange » et que, ayant malgré tous réussit à se faire tuer au premier tour, il se fit ressusciter par un Aomine avec qui il avait était gentiment marié, et qui était tombé sur la carte sorcière.

Quand ils réussirent enfin tous à faire arrêter Momoi, ils partirent sur une action ou vérité, qui prit une tournure brûlante assez vite et qui se termina abruptement quand Aomine remit le coup de fil dans la conversation. La nuit étant bien avancé, tous décidèrent d'en rester là pour ce soir. Quelques-uns, habitant non loin se préparèrent à rentrer chez eux pendant que les autres rentrèrent chez eux. Avant de se séparer, Himuro fit une annonce.

« On a passé une soirée plutôt bonne, donc, même si je sais que c'est dans quatre mois, je vous invite à mon anniv. On louera une salle et vous pourrez dormir sur place comme ce n'est pas tout près. Et comme c'est la veille d'Halloween, ce sera une soirée déguisée ! »

La plupart acceptèrent de s'y rendre et la pièce se vida assez vite. Chacun s'installa dans son duvet et Kagami se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se roula dans la couette en caleçon quand Aomine vint, à sa plus grande surprise se coller contre lui et lui mettre la main sur la bouche.

« Pas un mot, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Dis-moi simplement qui était à l'autre bout le ce fichu coup de fil. »

Il retira lentement sa main, près à la remettre si Kagami criait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Ça peut me faire que je t'ai entendu au téléphone et que ça a titillé ma curiosité.

- Comme ça tu écoutes aux portes ? La politesse, tu connais ?

- Aller, c'est pas comme si tu te prostituais et que c'était un client ! »

Kagami rougit et resta silencieux, tourné dos à Aomine, cachant ses joue rougit par la honte.

« Ne me dit pas que… tu te prostitue vraiment ?

- Non, s'empressant de nier Kagami. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est le seul. Je couche avec lui et il me donne de l'argent. J'en ai besoin entre l'appart et les frais alimentaires…

- Bakagami… c'est la définition de la prostitution, le sermonna-t-il avant de se stopper monumentalement. Attend… Tu as dit… « Il » ? C'est un mec que tu te tape contre du pognon ? »

Kagami devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Tu laisses un vieux pervers t'enculer pour du fric ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, essaya-t-il de se défendre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Il respecte mes matches et me donne assez d'argent pour vivre. Et puis ce n'est pas un vieux pervers. Il n'a pas la trentaine.

- Parce que ça change quelque chose ? »

Aomine souffla et se retourna.

« Euh…, hésita Kagami. Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

- Dormir, ça se voit pas ?

- Et dans mon lit ?

- A ton avis ? »

Kagami abandonna et ne dit plus rien. La nuit passa vite, ils dormir deux-trois heures puis tous partirent lentement de l'appartement, après que Kagami leur ai fait leur petit déjeuner, que Aonime ne mangea pas, sachant d'où venait l'argent. Il ne remit pas pour autant le sujet sur le tapis.

.

.

Les mois passèrent sans que les deux adversaires n'aient le temps de se revoir et les 18 ans d'Himuro approchèrent. Une grande salle ayant été loué pour l'occasion, les invités avaient pu être nombreux, à tel point qu'on pouvait disparaitre dans la foule sans problème.

Kagami arriva un peu en retard ans son costume d'ange noir, composant un pantalon moulant, une paire d'aile noir et un collier noir autour du cou, le costume laissant le bonheur d'admirer son torse nu.

La soirée était pas mal arrosé et après avoir salué son frère de cœur et d'autres amis, Kagami alla se reprendre un verre près du bar. Il fut assez vite suivi par Aomine, déguisé en démon qui se colla à lui. Profitant de la distraction pour lui introduire quelque chose dans son verre.

« Salut, mon ange… »

Kagami recula vivement

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Aomine ?

- Le prend pas comme ça, Bakagami ! Ça allait trop bien avec ton costume pour laisser passer l'occasion ! »

Aomine se servit un verre et d'adossa au bar.

« On trique ? »

Kagami obtempéré et bu, méfiant, puis Aomine reparti se mêler à la foule, tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

Le temps passa et Kagami commença à ressentir les effets de la drogue. Il les mit de côté d'abord, puis se senti de plus en plus somnolant. Pourtant la fille devant lui était mignonne. Elle pourrait lui faire oublier que son « client » l'avait pitoyablement lâché parce que l'esprit de Kagami était embrouillé depuis trois mois… Et puis lui faire oublier cet imbécile aux cheveux bleus qui hantait ses pensées !

En parlant du bleu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans ses bras en ce moment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

« Vous en faîtes pas, il a un peu bu, je m'occupe de lui. »

Mais non ! Kagami ne se rappelait pas avoir autant bu que ça ! Deux ou trois verre, pas de quoi le mettre K.O. Aomine l'emmena dans une pièce à part, où se trouvait un canapé sur lequel il le posa avant d'aller fermer la porte et de revenir.

« Désolé Kagami, lui dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir… ça fait trois mois que tu m'embrouille l'esprit… »

Il se baissa sur lui et commença à défaire son pantalon, révélant l'érection de sa victime. Dernière qui, au demeurant, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il bandait aussi vite, et surtout, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus bouger. A autant réfléchir, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était nu et que sa verge était dans la bouche d'Aomine, qui avait enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant et était prêt à introduire me premier.

Kagami essaya de se débattre, sa aucune force et abandonna, se laissant aller au plaisir que la bouche de Aomine, combiné aux effets de la drogue lui procurait.

Aomine introduit le premier doigt en sentant sa propre érection battre contre son pantalon. Le remua son doigt avant d'en introduire un second et chercha la prostate. Il fut sur de l'avoir trouvée lorsque Kagami se cambra dans un cri de plaisir. A ce moment, Aomine retira le sexe de sa bouche et introduit un deuxième doigt en commençant à se déshabiller. Une fois Kagami prêt, il retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtement se caressa le torse de cette personne qu'il avait désiré des mois durant.

Aomine lui fit écarter les jambes et le pénétra doucement tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Bien que la façon dont il en était arrivé là fût plus que condamnable, Aomine semblait se rattraper dans la douceur de ses gestes. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et augmentait lentement la cadence. Il caressa tous son corps avant de venir masturber sa verge. Il y mettait des gestes lents et calculer pour lui faire plaisir avant d'accélérer et d'aller au même rythme de lui. Ses coups se fessaient de plus en plus nombreux et n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de trouver le chemin de la prostate.

Kagami était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, aspiré par ce démon à son plus grand plaisir. Même s'il ne se l'était pas avoué, il fantasmer sur lui depuis cette nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble. Enfin, lui n'avait pas dormi, trop perturber par la chaleur du corps près du sien et le rythme de la respiration de son adversaire, lente et longue…. Et il retrouvait cette chaleur à cet instant. Cette chaleur qui était maintenant en lui.

Après d'intenses minutes, les coups se firent plus dispersés et Aomine senti la verge de Kagami sur e point d'exploser. Il s'appliqua alors encore plus à le masturber, le fessant jouir dans un cri qu'il qualifiait de magnifique et se resserrer autour du sexe d'Aomine qui se dépêcha de se retirer pour jouir à son tour.

Aomine s'effondra alors sur son partenaire et s'endormi vite, collant leurs torses couverts de leurs spermes.

.

Il se réveillèrent tous deux le lendemain matin. Kagami le premier, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille mais comprenant vite vu leur positions. Aomine se réveilla à son tour et recula vivement.

« D-désolé… je pouvais pas m'en empêcher… ça fait trois mois que je ne pense qu'à toi. Et en sachant que tu allais être là… J'ai… »

Kagami le fit taire d'un baiser sur ses lèvres et le gifla.

« Ça c'est pour la drogue. »

Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Et ça c'est parce que moi non plus je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à toi ! Alors rappel moi la soirée d'hier. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et repartirent de nouveau pour un tour.


End file.
